


See You for What You Are

by W1nter_1s_here



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1nter_1s_here/pseuds/W1nter_1s_here
Summary: Daenerys has a twin sister Nakira , Daenerys is called the child of the sun with hair that is as bright as the sun while her twin Nakira is called the child of the moon her hair is as dark as the night sky. They were born as the sun and moon met , they are close but are polar opposites much like the sun and moon. They share the same journey vowing to one another to take back what is rightfully theirs , Nakira watches as her twin becomes a ruler , a queen and can't help but feel like they are suppose to have different paths in life no matter if they are twins or not. When the King of the North Jon Snow comes to visit them at Dragonstone they both feel the pull of each other and soon fall deeply in love but can their love withstand the downfall of the wars to come? Can they have a happy ending?





	1. Chapter 1

King Aerys II Targaryen looked down at the two bundles nestled in his arms, Daenerys and Nikara was what he chose to name them, twins born of day and night one with a patch of blonde hair the other with a patch of black hair. He felt pride as he gazed at his two daughters, the Targaryen dynasty was known to be unique and the two girls he held were definitely unique wherever they will go people will know who they are.  
War was raging outside of the castles walls, Aerys knew he would meet his end soon he had done too many evil things to continue to live on , now he must face the consequences of his actions. They called him "The Mad King" driven by the lust of blood and hungered by the coppery taste of the red liquid. They say like his dragons that it is all that he feasts on , at that thought he heard the magnificent roar of one of his mighty beasts.   
His son whom looked so much like himself when he was younger waited on a boat "Viserys are you ready for your journey son"? he asked the boy who nodded his head quickly afraid to anger his father. "You and your sister will head back here when you get older , this war is lost , my time has ended but the Targaryen reign will live on through you and your sisters" Aerys said looking at the young boy then at his daughters whom were only a few days old. Aerys handed Viserys the two bundles in his arms and watched as he paddled the boat into the darkness.   
Before he died Aerys "The Mad King" heard his dragon give one final roar before they both died.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the years Viserys raised his two younger sisters often finding a nursing mother to feed them , the Targeryen name meant close to nothing now and a new king ruled the seven kingdoms, he planned on keeping his promise to his father and go back to sit on the iron throne, that rightfully belonged to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at my sisters, how they've turned so beautiful" Viserys said as he walked up to his two sisters who were brushing their hair. "Any man would be lucky to call one of you his wife" he continued to speak as he walked up behind Nakira, taking the brush from her hand and continuing to brush out her long dark hair. Daenerys looked angry at the mention of having a husband "We should be trying to get back the throne not taking husbands that are not worthy of being with a Targaryen" she stated looking over her shoulder at her siblings. "Please tell me dear sister how we could make the journey across the sea when we have no boat nor any dragons to ride" Viserys said , his anger barely hidden. "Many still respect the Targaryen name and would do whatever we wish if we asked" Daenerys said with a frown on her face. "The best alliances are through marriage" was all Viserys said before putting the hair brush down and turning around.  
"Father-" Daenerys started to say but was interrupted by Viserys booming voice "FATHER told me that the throne would have to be won back, we shall win it back and conquer those imbeciles who thought that all the dragons were dead, the blood of the dragon continues through us" he glared at Daenerys, his anger visible now. "Do you think father would be proud of us"? he asked shaking with rage. "we've been trying, there is only so much we can do with what little money we have" Nakira said and held her cheek when Viserys turned around and smacked her across her face. "Father would denounce us as his children if he could see us now you dumb fucking whores. I have found men for you to marry, you will marry them and they will give me money in exchange, once I've built a big enough army we will take back what is rightfully ours" he finished walking out with a huff of pure frustration.  
Daenerys walked over to her twin , glancing at the welt already forming on her cheek. "The world will see us for what we are one day, even our stupid brother" she said placing a reassuring hand on the cheek that he didn't hit. "We're dragons" Nakira said and her twin looked at her as they both shared a smile.


End file.
